


The Sound of Your Voice

by sooshissi



Series: Got7 Fics [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Jackson Wang, M/M, Top Choi Youngjae, You're Welcome, not enough jackjae so I wrote jackjae, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshissi/pseuds/sooshissi
Summary: I told you I'd be back writing kpop stuff, and here we are; be sure to add me on Tumblr @doeeyeddoh!





	The Sound of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I'd be back writing kpop stuff, and here we are; be sure to add me on Tumblr @doeeyeddoh!

The only sounds in the room were Jackson’s moaning and heavy breathing, being blindfolded heightening all of his senses.

He couldn’t tell when it where the next touch was going to come from, and to be honest, the anticipation was killing him.

Youngjae wasn’t saying much, just telling him he was a good boy when touch almost became too much, leaving his skin red and his voice whining, for more or less touching, Youngjae couldn’t say.

“Y-Youngjae please, please, it’s, I need…” Jackson couldn’t tell if he wanted Youngjae to stop and fuck him already or to keep pressing, he was so close to cumming, if Youngjae just crooked his fingers down, he’d press into his prostate and he’d be finished, and Youngjae knew that.

“What do you need baby boy? You have to tell me before I do anything, you know that.” Youngjae was speaking in a soft voice, three fingers in Jackson’s ass while his other hand rubbed his thighs, keeping him grounded.

“I need you, please.”

Youngjae pulled his fingers from the older, smearing the lube that came with on the sheets, even though he knew Jackson would yell at him about the dried mess later.

He pulled Jackson’s thighs open, positioning himself between them before guiding his dick into him, sighing once enveloped in the tight, warm heat.

He never stretched Jackson fully, both he and Jackson loving the friction, the fact Youngjae rarely wore condom making it all the more pleasurable.

Once Jackson had adjusted to the stretch, his entire body trembling, he pulled Youngjae close, grasping his back and shoulders once Youngjae started thrusting, and although Jackson could see him, he could hear and feel him, the pleasure skyrocketing every time Youngjae grazed his prostate.

“Oh, ohhh, fuck, Youngjae I-I’m gonna.”

“You’ve been good for me, baby, you can come, but I’m going to keep fucking you until I come.”

Jackson’s moans become louder, having Youngjae that close to his ear, was all he needed, screaming as he clamped down onto his dick, spurts of come landing on his abdomen.

“Oh shit, Jackson, fuck baby. You feel so good, you’re so tight, ah.”

When Youngjae finally comes, it’s with a shout of Jackson’s name, not pulling out as he finishes inside him.

His head falls on the boy under him, forehead connecting with the firm skin under his shoulder, he pauses, before reaching up and taking the blindfold off of him.

“Hey there.” Jackson breathlessly laughs, bring a grin to Youngjae’s face, even if he could see it.

“This was fun, but next time I’m blindfolding you so I can ride you.”

Jackson pinched Youngjae’s ass, punctuating his words.

“Do it, I dare you.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
